Familiarity
by Daisy Kaminari
Summary: Daisy Kaminari is a girl that joined the DWMA for two sole reasons: to become stronger and to find the golden-eyed boy she met so long ago. Partnered up with a weaponless meister, she must learn to let go of her past, or risk losing the close relationships she has gained. Pairings: KidxOC/TsubakixBlack Star/SoulxMaka/One-sided CronaxOC
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello! This is my first story for Soul Eater, so I am open to criticism. This is mainly a prologue to the actual story though, but I hope you all enjoy! **

**Summary: My heart ceased its beating as I stared into familiar golden eyes. Yet there was no hint of genuine recognition. Could it be that our past meeting held less meaning to him than it did to me? Or was I just forgotten? **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Soul Eater, but I DO own my OCs. **

The seven-year-old girl collapsed on the rough, black padding of the training mat. Her breath came in quick, uneven pants as her muscles screamed for relief. She weakly pressed her tiny hands to the mat and willed her frail body to move, despite the protests of her sore muscles. For a brief moment, her arms supported her weight in a kneeling push-up position, before they gave out and she collapsed again.

"Get up, Daisy-san," An older male demanded firmly, yet calmly.

His ice blue eyes gazed down at the girl coldly. She whimpered in response, her own sapphire orbs meeting his in a silent plea. Her short, dark brown locks framed her round face as she tilted her head upwards. A bruise darkened on her right cheek, a stark contrast to her pale skin.

"I-It hurts to move, Tetsu-nii…" Daisy whined. He gave her a chastising glare that made her crouch down lower in fear.

"It's Tetsu-_Sensei_ while we're training!" The young instructor growled. The girl gave a weak nod that signaled her understanding.

"I-I'm sorry…"

His hard gaze softened and he released an exasperated sigh.

"I just want you to understand the importance of this special training, Daisy-san. You are the heir of the Kaminari Clan! It is necessary for you to learn these skills and traditions of ours!" He explained, his voice slowly rising with each word.

"I understand, Sensei," Daisy replied softly, bowing her head. The young instructor gave a stiff nod and straightened his posture. His gaze grew serious once more.

"Now, try the technique again."

As soon as the words left his lips, the young girl sprinted forward. She darted around his feet and leapt into the air, swinging her right leg toward the unguarded neck of her instructor. Without even turning around, he tilted his head forward. Daisy's eyes widened as she realized that her foot did not even glance the platinum blonde hair of the older boy. She landed face-first on the ground with a loud _thump. _Tetsu shook his head as he stared down at the limp figure of the would-be clan heir.

"You failed to predict my movements, the kick was aimed too high to be effective, and you left your defenses wide open," He informed as he crouched down beside the girl.

"Too…tired…" She replied, her response muffled by the mat. The older male sighed and pulled her into his arms. Daisy curled into his chest as he stood and began to carry her out of the training room.

"That's enough for today, Daisy-chan," Tetsu murmured softly. The small girl in his arms mumbled and leaned against his shoulder, resting her chin in the crook of his neck.

The platinum blonde-haired teen walked steadily down the hallway, his grasp on Daisy gentle yet firm. He passed the many ink paintings that lined the wooden walls and turned a corner that led to the upper levels of the traditional Japanese home. The passages on the second level had small lanterns bolted to the wall, the flames contained in protective glass coverings. They provided a soft glow that stretched down the hall beyond eyesight. Tetsu's shadow danced in the dim lighting as he continued forward, the bright flames illuminating his way.

He soon stopped when he reached the ninth wooden sliding door from the staircase. There was a small, but subtle difference that this door had, which allowed it to stand out from the rest; it had a flower carved in the wood. It was a plain flower in appearance, several elongated petals protruding from its center, and it held little symbolic meaning. It was simply a daisy, the girl's namesake. This was her room.

Tetsu slid the door open, from left to right, and entered the small room. It was generic in appearance with a few feminine touches, but there were not many material objects. The girl's child-sized bed resided in the far right corner, its bright blue sheets smoothed neatly. There was a small dresser on the opposite side of the room that, most likely, held the girl's folded clothing. Along the pale blue walls were a few paintings of flowers, a picture of her namesake hanging in a cobalt frame above a closet. Tetsu shook his head with a light chuckle. Daisy loved the color blue with a passion.

He let Daisy out of his arms and set her carefully on the ground. He kneeled down to her level and gazed into her eyes as he spoke, ice clashing with sapphire.

"I think it looks pretty outside today. Why don't you go down the path and sit by the koi pond? I want you to enjoy the peace and serenity that nature has to offer," Tetsu suggested.

"Well…okay!" Daisy said with a grin.

He returned the smile and gave a slight bow before exiting the room. Meanwhile, Daisy strolled over to her closet and pulled out a long blue kimono. She quickly changed into it and tied the dark blue ribbon loosely so it flowed down her sides. Satisfied, the seven-year-old trotted out her bedroom door and out of the house. Her light skip turned to a joyful run as she briefly forgot about her tiresome training and came closer to a beautiful clearing.

A large pond rested in the center, surrounded by several smooth stones. Little fish of many different shades of orange, black, and white swam in the crystal-clear water. Daisy giggled and sat on a stone bench that held many intricate designs in its features. The young girl looked up in admiration at the tall tree just behind her, and at the pure white blooms that stretched overhead. She settled with a content sigh as she continued to observe her surroundings.

-Back in the Kaminari Household-

Tetsu opened the twin sliding doors that led to the head's main room. Anxiety twisted knots in his stomach, but he kept a blank face and continued forward. He bowed respectfully to the two older adults in the room before kneeling into a seated position at the low rising table. The seventeen-year-old averted his eyes until one of the adults-a man with light brown hair and stern blue eyes-cleared his throat.

"How goes my daughter's training, Tetsu-san?" The head of the household asked, his voice deep and full of authority. His hard gaze was made even more intimidating by the faint scar that stretched from the bridge of his nose to the center of his left cheek. Tetsu cleared his own dry throat before responding.

"W-Well, Daisy-san is a smart girl, but her progress is slower than most. She lacks strength, stamina, and still has yet to master the Kaminari Kick, Raiden-sama," Tetsu informed, cringing at the stutter in his speech. Raiden sat back in his seat, appearing disappointed.

"I see. Well, if she fails to improve soon, then she cannot be a useful heir."

Tetsu's eyes widened a fraction, but he kept his mouth shut. Speaking out against the head of the family would get him nothing but a cruel punishment. He wanted to question the fate of his younger cousin, but the other figure, a woman with sleek, raven black hair and mystifying green eyes, spoke before he had a chance.

"Gentlemen, if I may. I believe that there is a solution to this problem of ours," She said smoothly, a sly smile slipping across her face.

"Hanako-sama?" Tetsu said before he could catch himself. The woman waved him off.

"What is it, love?" Raiden asked, confused as to why his wife decided to speak now. Hanako only offered another small smile before she continued.

"Did you honestly forget Hiroshi-san and _his _daughter?" She implied, her answer simple and effective, seeing as how the room went silent.

"…Yes, what about them?"

"Hiroshi-san is your brother, and Marigold-chan is his daughter, correct? This means that there is Kaminari blood coursing through the girl's veins. She would be a suitable replacement for Daisy," Hanako explained.

Tetsu slammed his fist on the table and glared the head's wife in the face. He growled low, and yet his anger did not faze her. In fact, she seemed somewhat pleased to get a rise out of the stoic teen. Hanako lifted a thin brow in question.

"How could you suggest such a thing?! You plan to replace the true heir with a member of the lower branch?! Daisy-san is your own daughter!" Tetsu blurted out in a rage, visibly trembling in anger and frustration. A firm hand gripped on his shoulder.

"I understand how you feel, Tetsu-san. However, this may prove to be the only solution. Marigold-chan has more talent than Daisy-chan in every aspect of her training. It wouldn't be fair to the rest of the family if an unfit heir were to lead over a naturally talented one," Raiden said to the younger male, his voice leaving no opening for argument. Tetsu shrugged out of his grasp.

"What will become of Daisy-san?" He whispered in a low tone. Hanako offered a small smile.

"She will be ashamed, yes, but Daisy-chan will live in the shadow of the new heir. It will be easier for her; she won't have to struggle in her training to surpass us anymore," The raven-haired woman replied in a tone that seemed to mock the importance of her own daughter.

"It has been decided. Tetsu-san, Marigold-chan will move to the main household where you will begin to train her. Daisy-chan needs no further assistance, seeing as how she can't be taught." Raiden declared solemnly. Seeing Tetsu's crestfallen expression, Hanako added,

"You should be honored that your little sister Marigold-chan has such a wonderful opportunity, Tetsu-san."

"That doesn't make this seem any less unfair to your own daughter!" He spat angrily, storming out of the room. The sliding door slammed shut loudly behind him.

"That boy needs to get a hold of his emotions," Hanako said off-handedly, waving a deep purple paper fan in front of her concealed grin. Raiden sighed tiredly.

"This is for the good of the clan," He said, more to himself if anything.

_Daisy will never be a suitable heir. Marigold shall be her replacement._

-Outside-

The sun shone brightly, its laugh echoing through the cloudless sky. The two figures below paid no mind to it as they continued on their trek down a worn dirt path. The smaller of the two, a boy of seven, looked up at the older male. The adult paid him no mind until the child cleared his throat.

"Spirit, are we there yet?" The boy asked innocently. An angry tick mark appeared at the back of the red-haired man's head as he suddenly stopped walking. He glared down at the boy, his blue eyes flashing with irritation.

"IT'S MISTER DEATH SCYTHE TO YOU!" He exclaimed. Spirit straightened his posture and continued walking before he answered the boy's previous question. "Anyways, yeah, we are almost there. When we do get there, you wait outside while I, uh, take care of the man your father wanted us to visit."

"I understand. So, what did the man do that makes Father wanna kill him?" The boy asked suddenly after a moment's pause. A sharp jolt rocketed up the Death Scythe's spine at the realization that Lord Death's son wasn't as dense as most children his age. He faced the boy with a nervous grin.

"He was on the road to becoming a Kishin. He, uh, kidnapped various women and did some…things before devouring their innocent souls," Spirit explained with great difficulty. He didn't feel like going into too much of the gruesome details. The boy was only seven, after all.

Satisfied with the answer given, the boy gave a nod and continued his walk beside the older male. Spirit still couldn't help but question Lord Death's decision that allowed his own son to travel all the way to JAPAN of all places. All because of the fact that the boy was bored and wanted to do something entertaining. Meanwhile, the red head was stuck watching him. He'd rather be at home with his adorable daughter Maka~ However, traveling with the young shinigami was more tolerable than a Reaper Chop to the skull. Still, it felt that he was doing most of the babysitting on the assignment. Just what exactly was that mad scientist partner of his-

"Wait, where is Stein?" Spirit asked once the thought occurred to him. His former meister that he had been assigned on this mission with was nowhere in sight. The boy beside him shrugged.

"I think he went to chase a panda that way," He replied, pointing to a forest of bamboo that had an obvious gap in the center of the stalks, meaning that someone had just charged through them. Spirit yanked at his own red locks in frustration before scrambling down the path.

"STEIN! I'M ALMOST CERTAIN THAT IT IS WRONG TO DISSECT INNOCENT PANDAS FOR FUN!"

The boy watched for a moment as the red-haired man disappeared amongst the stalks of bamboo before continuing down the path. He was sure that Spirit wouldn't want him to follow anyways. His golden eyes scanned the horizon for somewhere he could wait for the eccentric Death Scythe. He adjusted the white cap on his head-so it better concealed the three white stripes that appeared on _only the_ _left side of his hair_-and tread down the dirt path with more caution. He was alone now, so it wouldn't be wise to charge into danger needlessly.

Death's son let out a sigh as he walked the path without the company of the two adults that were with him previously. He knew that they would come back eventually, but the wait promised to be long and boring. There was no one around in this seemingly endless wilderness. Perhaps there wasn't even a decent place to sit and wait for them. Just as he was about to turn around, a high-pitched shriek caught his attention.

"Someone's in trouble? Who could be out here?" The boy muttered to himself as he pushed aside a bamboo stalk and moved quickly to the source of the numerous screams.

A part of him knew that he would find the Pre-Kishin to be the cause of terror, and yet another part of him hoped it wasn't. He was a shinigami, sure, but he was a _young _shinigami, meaning that there was a limit to his powers. He didn't even have weapons yet! The boy shoved his fears aside and pressed forward. He could at least try to do something to help the victim, for since he was the son of Lord Death, the corrupted soul needed judgment. The golden-eyed boy stumbled upon a clearing where he could see the evil human crouched above a young girl his age. Had this been less important, he would have taken time to observe the wonderful beauty of symmetry this place had to offer. Instead, he raced forward and slammed his foot into the Pre-Kishin's chest.

"You have strayed from the path of humanity and have obtained a soul that is pure evil. Your corrupted soul is mine to claim!" He recited, as he had heard similar words repeated by other meisters on their assignments.

The Pre-Kishin regained its footing with a growl, glaring down at the stripe-haired boy that dared to attack. The corrupted soul was that of a tall man-if he could still be recognized as human, that is. He had long poison tipped claws that he flexed defensively at his sides. His skin had scars in many places, especially his face that twisted permanently into a snarl. He seemed to have no lips, which led to the constant exposure of his sharp, yellowed teeth. The Pre-Kishin flicked his beady red eyes over to his attacker, then at the girl, before releasing an enraged howl and charging for the boy.

The boy ducked away from its massive claws and delivered another strong kick to the corrupted man's chest. He landed on his feet with as much grace as he could muster, given the circumstances, and avoided another slice from the deadly weapons. Missing their target, the claws got stuck, embedded in the soil. Furiously, the Pre-Kishin tried to yank them free. He managed to pull the claws loose, but two had snapped clean and stayed caught in the ground. The boy noticed and smirked as an idea came to him. If he was going to win this fight, he'd have to use more than physical combat alone. His thoughts cut off abruptly as he received a crushing blow to his ribcage. He winced as he stood up slowly, coughing to regain air into his lungs.

The young shinigami heard the girl cry out in fear as the man backhanded him into the pond. Spluttering, the boy scrambled out of the water, only to be yanked by his collar and into the air. He gasped and clutched at his neck, trying to release the man's vicious grip. The Pre-Kishin snarled and flung the boy into the earth. The girl could only watch helplessly from underneath the stone bench as a complete stranger fought to protect her.

'_Alright, it's now or never!' _The golden-eyed boy thought as he rose to his feet.

He leapt into the air and faked a blow to the man's head, but instead slid past him completely. The Pre-Kishin looked around in confusion, before locating the boy behind him, who struggled to free one of the steel blades from the earth. He growled and darted forward, claws outstretched to tear through the boy's chest. Just as the claws connected with his face, the boy jabbed a sharp blade forward. He had managed to pull one of the embedded claws from the ground and plunged it into the man's stomach, dragging it upward with a quick slice. The man howled in agony as he unraveled into black ribbons, only a red, corrupted soul left as proof of his existence.

The young shinigami sighed and slumped to the ground, releasing the weapon from his grasp. He felt a stinging sensation in his cheek and gingerly pressed a finger to his face. Blood dripped red from his hand as he observed it. He flicked away the substance from his skin with a slight groan and stood up. His chest hurt when he took a deep breath. Either one of his ribs was broken, or there was a large bruise that still remained sensitive to the touch. Probably both. His clothes were also soaked from that fall in the water he had not too long ago. The young boy didn't worry too much; his wounds would heal quickly, thanks to his shinigami body. A soft rustling noise behind him caught his attention. It was that girl from before, the one the man had previously attacked.

Her eyes were round and blue, a deeper blue than the ocean. Dark brown locks framed her pale face as she stared shyly back at him. She fiddled with the ribbons on her kimono as she spoke softly.

"Th-thank you for saving me. I-I don't even know your name," She stuttered, obviously shaken up from her near-death experience. The boy smiled politely.

"You're welcome. I was just doing the right thing. You can call me Kid, by the way," He replied. The girl nodded.

"I'm Daisy…Are you alright, Kid? Your face is bleeding!"

Before he could protest, Kid was led to the stone bench. He watched as Daisy took off the ribbon of her kimono and dip it into the pond water. She stood in front of him, wiping away some of the blood from his face. When she pulled the cloth away, the cuts were completely gone; his body had already healed. She gave a slight frown, but said nothing more. She set the bloodied ribbon aside and sat next to Kid on the bench. He held the corrupted soul in his hands, unsure of what to do with it. Perhaps he could hand it over to Spirit and Stein-whenever they came back.

"I can tell that you aren't from Japan. Where are you from?" Daisy asked suddenly. Kid blinked in surprise before answering,

"I'm from Death City, Nevada, which is all the way in North America." The girl seemed impressed.

"Really? That's so far! Why are you here?"

"Um, just…looking around at the different places here in Japan," Kid continued hesitantly. The girl didn't have any knowledge of weapons, meisters or Kishin souls. It didn't seem that she quite understood that he had just_ killed_ a Pre-Kishin right before her eyes either. She bought the pathetic lie he created and nodded.

"Are you gonna stay for long?"

"No, I'm actually leaving later on today."

The girl appeared crestfallen that he had to leave so soon. It occurred to the boy that she didn't get to meet many people. He felt a little bad, so he decided to cheer her up.

"We can see each other again one day. All you have to do is visit me in Death City," He said, hoping that would give the girl something to look forward to. She grinned and nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

The two were silent as they watched the fish regroup in the pond. A sudden rush of air swept through the flowering tree, causing many petals to fall. A single white bloom caught into Daisy's hair, just behind her left ear. Kid noticed this and stood on the bench, reaching into the tree's branches. He plucked another flower and carefully placed it behind Daisy's right ear so it mirrored the other perfectly.

"There. Now you're perfect," Kid murmured as he adjusted the flower. The girl's face reddened as she stared down at her feet. He grinned, realizing that he looked forward to Daisy's future visit.

A light chuckle behind him caused Kid to spin around in confusion. He saw two figures approaching, a man with red hair and a man that had a screw in his head.

"Stein? Spirit?" Kid called to them. The Death Scythe froze before angrily waving a fist.

"THAT'S MISTER DEATH SCYTHE TO YOU!" He shouted. Stein put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get the boy so we can find the guy already."

"WE WOULD'VE BEEN ON OUR WAY HOME BY NOW IF YOU HADN'T BEEN CHASING A STUPID PANDA!"

Leaving the adults to their bickering, Kid turned to face the girl again. Her face was tinged with sadness.

"Daisy, I-" He began, but he was cut off when the young brunette caught him in a hug. Tears lingered at the corner of her eyes as she whispered,

"Promise that we'll see each other again, Kid."

He was surprised that she would react to him leaving like this. They had only just met, after all. Perhaps he was the first person she had met that she could easily talk to? Whatever the reason, Kid found that he would miss her too.

"…Yeah, I promise."

Deep down, he felt that they were meant to meet again, fated even. He shrugged it off as a desperate hope because that was just impossible. The maids at home always complained that some things 'only happen in movies', and life was not a movie. He knew that. He was released from the sad girl's embrace. With a final farewell, he grabbed the corrupted soul and walked towards the two bickering men.

"Is that…?" Spirit asked, noting the red orb in Kid's hand. The boy nodded. Stein clapped his hands together.

"Alright, let's go home then!"

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!"

Daisy watched with a small smile as the three disappeared from her sight. She sighed softly and kneeled in front of the pond, observing her reflection. Her fingers brushed the two flowers that settled in her dark hair. Her smile grew.

"I'll never forget you, Kid."

**And that's the prologue! Pretty long, right? Well that's because it's set in the past. The next chapter is present day. **

**-The Kaminari are a Traditional Japanese family, so they use several honorifics. **

**-Even though he's young in this chapter, Kid is mature for his age. Not to mention he's a shinigami… **

**Hope that you guys enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated~**


	2. Arrival

**Author's Note: Thank you for those that have been keeping up with my story so far! This is the first chapter, set in present time, in Daisy's point of view. There is also cussing and whatnot. This **_**is**_** rated T. Enjoy! **

**Summary:**** My heart ceased its beating as I stared into familiar golden eyes. Yet there was no hint of genuine recognition. Could it be that our past meeting held less meaning to him than it did to me? Or was I just forgotten? **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Soul Eater. I DO own my OCs, except for Laurel Blossom Kazumi, who is owned by jasminepetals12. **

The moon rose high into the blackened sky with its bloody grin, brightly illuminating the ground below. Wind swirled sand around my staggering feet, as well as covering my irregular footprints. My breathing grew heavier and more labored with each step. I had trudged all day and half the night through this desolate desert, exposing myself to the merciless heat and now brutal cold. I had to make it through at all costs, as long as I made it to my destination.

The place of my desires is located in the dreary desert of Nevada under the rule of the Grim Reaper himself, Lord Death. Deserts and Death Gods won't faze me in my quest to this oasis, though. Besides, I had a certain goal in mind once I do arrive to this Death City; I'm going to attend the Death Weapon Meister Academy and train as a weapon partner.

Yes, I'm a weapon. Of course, I haven't exactly figured out my entire form, but I do know that I have a blade of some sort. I had discovered it when I was seven, after _the incident_ occurred, the one that would change the path of my life.

**-Flash Back: 8 Years Ago- **

The young girl still sat kneeled by the koi pond, admiring the flowers placed in her dark locks by the boy that had saved her life. The two identical blooms rested nicely tucked behind each ear, and contrasted deeply with her hair. She smiled happily, enjoying the warm feeling that flared in her stomach whenever she thought of the kind boy that was willing to talk to her like a normal girl instead of a noble princess.

"No one had ever spoken to me like that before…" She murmured, trailing a small finger in the clear water.

The sun sank in the sky slowly, attempting to stay awake before falling asleep again. Daisy sighed and rose to her feet, brushing dirt off her kimono as she walked down the path that led to her home. She moved quickly, not wanting to encounter another monster in the dark. Kid wouldn't be able to save her if it happened again.

The large wooden structure loomed before her, silhouetted by the light of the grinning moon. Daisy opened the sliding door and closed it as she entered. Inside, the lanterns on the walls glowed dimly, barely emitting much light or warmth. The young girl shivered slightly before stumbling towards the wooden stairs as she tripped over the fabric of her long kimono. She climbed up the steps without much more difficulty and turned a corner to walk through the dark halls that led to her room.

Daisy gasped as her face collided with another person's torso. She looked up with wide, sapphire eyes at the figure that towered above her.

"Tetsu-nii?" She asked uncertainly.

Her older cousin appeared distraught and somewhat distant as his ice blue orbs met hers. He trembled as he sank to a submissive posture, on his knees with his head bowed. Tetsu shook his head slowly as he whispered in a hoarse voice,

"I'm so sorry…"

The young girl cocked her head to the side in confusion. She didn't understand why her cousin was so upset, but it worried her greatly. She placed her tiny hands on his broad shoulders, mentally willing him to look up and meet her gaze. He tensed at her touch and peered at her through his platinum blonde bangs, his eyes full of grief and…pity?

"Daisy-chan…you are no longer the next heir. Y-You will be replaced by my younger sister…Marigold…" He managed to choke out.

Daisy's eyes widened and quickly filled with tears at the sudden news. She had thought that her parents were proud of her progress, and that they looked forward to the leadership she would take. Was her training meaningless? Sobs wracked her body, and she clenched her fists at her sides.

"Daisy-chan…" Tetsu murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder, only for the girl to shrug away from his grasp.

"No…They can't do that to me! Don't they love me? I-I thought that…" Her cries trailed off abruptly as she fled to her room while ignoring Tetsu's shouts.

She slammed her door shut and moved her small wooden dresser in an attempt to block it. Her cries fell silent, but tears streamed freely down her reddened cheeks that had flushed with her frustration. Daisy clasped her small hands to her face as she laid in a fetal position on the cold floor of her bedroom. Her thoughts ran wildly, becoming more twisted and confused with each moment that passed. All she had worked so hard for, through tiring lessons, sleepless nights, and impossible tasks, had been for nothing. The world she had known and grown accustomed to had just shattered.

_You are no longer the next heir… _

Why would her parents replace her so quickly? Was her existence that meaningless? She was still young, though; she had plenty of time to make something of herself, right? Could it be possible that her cousin Marigold was a more suitable heir? Wait, but she herself was the daughter of the current head of the family…Wasn't it against some sort of rule to replace the true heir with a member of the lower branch? It wasn't fair to her either way.

_It's because you're weak that no one cares about you! You're worthless…_

Daisy clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. Her thoughts continued to torment her mind, and a new feeling began to bubble within her very core and state of being: betrayal. Yes, she felt betrayed. Her parents didn't even have the time or patience to break the news to her. It had been up to her cousin rather than her parents to inform her of the drastic changes, after all.

_They're weak, spineless fools, and you're their only daughter!_

Renewed energy rushed through her veins and pounded through her frantically beating heart. Her breathing grew harsh and she raised a pale fist over her head.

"I'M NOT WEAK!" She shouted as loud as her lungs would allow.

She smashed her clenched fist to the ground, expecting to hear a loud _thud_. Instead, the sickening _crack _of splintering wood echoed through the isolated room. Daisy slowly opened her eyes and glanced over at where her hand connected with the floor. A large blade of a sapphire luster gleamed from the little light that streamed through the window. It emerged from her skin and took the place of her hand and lower arm. She marveled at the sight and yanked it from the ground. She gave an experimental flick of her wrist and grinned at the utter swiftness in which it could cut through the air.

She had heard stories from Tetsu of special people that could transform into weapons. They were wielded by equally talented people known as_ meisters _and had the job to purge the world of evil. They also collected the souls of wrong doers in order to upgrade into tools to be used by Lord Death himself. These stories had kept her entertained, but now they were all too real. Another thought crossed her mind.

_Was Kid one of these people? He did take that man's soul…and there were those two other men with him. Did they all work for Lord Death? Why didn't Kid tell me this? Did he think that I was too naïve to know? _

More questions plagued her mind, but she dismissed her thoughts. Daisy soon relaxed enough to transform her hand back to its normal state. She stared in amazement at the light that engulfed her entire arm before it faded away to reveal her pale hand once more. The sleeve of her kimono wasn't even torn from the blade. She stared at her open palm a while longer before a wide smile spread across her face.

"I'm a weapon…"

**-End of Flash Back- **

Ever since then, I've been honing my skills on using my bladed arm on my own. Tetsu no longer trained me after all; he was busy training the new heir, his younger sister. A slight frown tugged at the corners of my lips at the memory. I guess I just can't let go of the life I left behind five years ago; I had escaped my family right when I turned ten, having grown tired of living in Marigold's shadow after three years. I spent those five years traveling around, trying to find a way to America so I could get to Death City, with the hope of attending the school run by Lord Death. There was also a chance of seeing Kid. My face flushed at the thought of meeting him again. I wonder if he changed much.

Of course, my looks had changed over the years. I grew my hair out and dyed the tips cobalt blue, and allowed bangs to hang over my right eye. Another lock of hair framed the left side of my face. Well, I suppose that I looked older and grew taller, but other than my hairstyle, I had made no drastic changes. For now, though, I wore a simple gray shirt and black shorts, along with black boots that cut just below my knees. I adorned my hands with black fingerless gloves. A navy blue hooded cloak concealed most of my body, billowing around my ankles. The cloak had ripped at the bottom and was dusted with sand in some places, but I paid it no mind.

Ahead, just beyond several sand dunes, loomed several dark structures with small dots of light. I quickly recognized them as buildings. A city! It just had to be Death City. I picked up my sore feet and forced myself to move faster, despite my exhaustion. I licked my dry lips as I panted heavily, thoroughly worn out. I'm certain that I look like a filthy beggar, with my dirt stained face and dirty clothes, but the only thing on my mind is escape from this desert. With a few more staggering steps, I was within the territory of Death City.

The architecture was very interesting, to say the least. The buildings were tall, some oddly shaped. Most of them were a dull gray color. I don't know what time it is, but apparently it isn't too late, since there are still people wandering the dimly lit streets. My stomach gave a pained growl, making me wince. I hadn't eaten all day, and to be honest, I don't think I could move another step without proper nutrition. Or at least something to fill my empty stomach. I reached into my cloak's pocket and pulled out my money. Good, I had enough to buy dinner for the night. I scanned the city streets and finally spotted a place called Death Bucks. It seemed like a good choice, and it appeared to serve coffee, so I headed inside.

This particular establishment wasn't large, but it wasn't exactly small either. Many booths were provided throughout the place, and there was a long bar counter at the cash register. The lighting was a bit too bright, probably because I was accustomed to the dark, but this seemed like the ideal place to have a quick meal. I seated myself at an empty booth and patiently waited for someone to take my order. I picked up a menu and looked through the choices before I came to decision.

"Hey, I'm Lo. What do you want to eat?" A voice snapped me back to attention.

My eyes met forest green ones that belonged to a girl my age. She had wavy blonde hair with red streaks that fell just above her waist. She wore the typical uniform for this business that identified her as a waitress. Her nametag read 'Laurel', but she apparently preferred to be called 'Lo' for short. In her left hand was a notepad while a pen was held in her right. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"C'mon, I'm not getting any younger!" She snapped in an irritable tone. I blinked at her bluntness before I finally replied.

"Uh, I'll have the Chocolate Frappuccino, with extra cream, and a club sandwich, please."

She scrawled down my order in her note pad before walking away from the table. I sat and waited for my food to come with as much patience as I could muster on an empty stomach. Around five minutes later, Lo came back with a tray. She dropped it in front of me, its contents flying onto the wooden surface of the table. Some got onto my face, too.

"Don't forget to tip your waitress," She called, waving her hand as she strolled over to her next customer.

I looked down at the crumbs and cream that had spilled after she 'served' me the food. She was kidding, right? With a sigh, I bit into my sandwich.

**Laurel POV: **

I was sick and tired of this stupid job. The pay wasn't anything to brag about, customers were rude, and I LOATHED the uniform I had to wear for _nine hours straight_. I guess tips made up for it, but I was lacking in those lately, for some unknown reason. It was past 9:30, so I could take the rest of the night off. Today was Sunday, but I still had to work even if there was little to no customers.

I was just about to leave through the front doors, when I heard someone calling me. I turned to see Maka waving me over. Her eyes were a bright green, and her ash-blonde hair still had her signature twin pigtails. Her weapon partner, Soul Eater, sat just across from her in the booth. It was hard to miss him because of his snow-white hair and unusual red eyes.

"'Sup Maka, Soul," I said, slipping into the booth beside Maka and throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, Laurel. How are you?" She responded with a grin.

"This job still sucks. I wanna do something else!" I whined, pulling on the scythe meister's shoulder.

"Lo. Didn't you have an interest in being a meister?" Soul asked. He had his chin propped in the palm of his right hand, making him appear bored.

"Well yeah, but I don't have a weapon! What can I do about that?" I huffed, crossing my arms.

For as long as I could remember, I've wanted to be a meister. I want to do something on my own and not have to follow the path of my parents or brothers, wherever they may be. Unfortunately, I have yet to find a compatible weapon partner. So for now, I was stuck with this job. At least I had the chance to meet Maka and Soul through this position. They, along with a few other friends, visited this café often, usually on the weekends. I got along fine with them, and I guess I'm close enough to be considered another friend.

"What's going on over there?" Maka asked, pointing to the furthest corner of the café.

I squinted and followed her gaze. I saw the girl from before, the one I brought the sandwich and coffee to. The hood of her cloak had fallen back and now revealed her face. She had scratches and stains on her cheeks, and her deep blue eyes glittered in anger. Her mouth was pulled into a thin line, lips pursed. Her right eye remained concealed behind her bangs, which were dark brown, but dyed blue at the tips. Four boys surrounded her, all wearing similar sneers.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, little girl?" The tallest one, a male with gray eyes, snickered. He hoisted the girl into the air by the front of her cloak. Her expression didn't change, though her gaze did harden.

With one quick swipe of her right arm, the girl managed to free herself of the boy and landed gracefully onto the ground while he gripped his wrist in pain. He growled viciously and met her eyes with a glare.

"You bitch! She's a weapon! Transform already!" He roared, holding out his left hand.

One of the other boys transformed into a katana and landed within his grasp. Another boy transformed into a mace, which the remaining boy caught with ease. The brunette looked around at her attackers with a blank stare.

"So, you're all students? Your actions are shameful!" She snarled.

My eyes widened as I watched her right arm shift into a blade. It appeared to be the blade of a battle-axe of some sort. The sharpened edges were outlined in silver, while the flat ends shined with a blue that matched the shade of her eyes. If she had transformed completely, I would guess her to be a dual-bladed axe, perhaps with a silver handle. For now, I couldn't even tell how large the weapon would actually be.

"She _is_ a weapon…" I murmured to myself.

I have no idea as to how their fight started, but it seemed to escalate quickly. The lone weapon swung her arm fluidly with such ease as she blocked the advances of her two opponents. Meanwhile, the two male meisters grew more and more frustrated with the little progress made so far. Their attacks lost precision and accuracy as they continued to swing their weapons with increasing ferocity.

"Just stay fucking still!" The other meister, a male with teal eyes huffed, swinging his bludgeon toward her face. She bent backwards in an effortless evasion with a serene smile.

"What a dirty mouth you have! I may as well cleanse it for you!" She chimed, smashing her left foot in the center of his face.

He staggered backwards from the force, still caught in a daze. Another decisive blow from her blade left him disarmed, and a final kick delivered to his torso stole his breath. The boy collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. The brunette faced the final pair with a poker face. She raised her bladed arm defensively in front of her chest while her left arm lingered at her side. She lifted her hand, palm out, and held it toward the remaining boy.

"Now…give it to me, or I swear that I will show no mercy," She said in a low voice.

With a trembling hand, the boy set an object into her outstretched one. Apparently satisfied, the girl morphed her limb back to its normal state. She gave the gang a warning glare that sent them scrambling for the doors in a flurry of shouts.

"What was that about?" Soul muttered. Maka shrugged from her seat.

I watched as the brunette returned to her seat and open the wrapped object. It must have been something very important if she was willing to fight those students for it. My jaw dropped. Maka noticed and poked my shoulder.

"Laurel…?" The scythe meister asked worriedly.

"A SANDWICH?!" I exploded. The other two looked at me in confusion.

"Eh? What are you-" Soul began before I cut him off.

"She did all of that to save a sandwich?!" I exclaimed again, pointing over at the girl.

She sat in a booth by herself, munching happily on a sandwich that was already half gone. My eye twitched. I suppose hunger is a good motivator for a fight…

**Daisy POV: **

Man, those boys were such jerks. Here I am, enjoying a sandwich, only for a _complete stranger_ to snatch it away! Okay, they may have been just fooling around, acting stupid just for the fun of it, but I am starving! I wasn't even worried that I had gone overboard for the sake of a sandwich; I was too busy scarfing it down to quell my hunger. Hm, I held my own against four students of the DWMA…I IMPROVED! I could definitely attend the school! I did a mental cheer. At last, I have grown noticeably stronger. Perhaps all that training paid off.

Footsteps approached my table. I looked up to see the rude waitress from before. My hands instinctively gripped onto my food tighter. She seemed to notice and only sighed at my antics.

"Seriously? You are WAY too protective of your food," She sighed in an exasperated matter.

I simply looked up at her, trying to think of why she decided to talk to me. Did I make a scene? Was it against the rules to fight in here? Am I getting kicked out? Oh, no…

"I-I'm sorry…" I spoke softly, wondering if she heard my whisper.

"Uh, okay. So listen, I was wondering…" She trailed off, looking down at her feet.

I leaned forward in anticipation of her question. If I remember correctly, her name was Lo. The blonde looked up, meeting my eyes with her forest green ones. A gentle smile graced her lips as she held her hand out to me.

"Will you be my weapon partner?"

**First chapter is done! Whoo! Okay, I promise that there will be more Soul Eater characters next chapter, so please be patient. **

**I don't know if I'll follow the story line exactly, but I might throw in a few things… **

**By the way, do you guys want Crona to be a boy or girl in this story? **

**Reviews result in faster updates and Crona's gender revealed (In the story)!**


	3. First Day, part 1

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater, but I DO own my OCs, with the exception of jasminepetals12's character, Laurel Blossom Kazumi.**

Daisy POV:

"Will you be my weapon partner?"

I stared at Laurel's outstretched hand in disbelief. She wants to pair up with _me_? Her smile seemed genuine, so there is no chance of her lying. But why me?

"Why?" I asked innocently. I smirked when I saw her eye twitch.

"Well, you're a weapon, and I want to be a meister. Why not?" She responded through gritted teeth. She was clearly irritated, which was obviously not a good thing, judging by the expressions on the faces of her friends.

I tapped a finger on my chin thoughtfully. Let's see how bad she wants this…

"So what you're saying is, that you wanna pair up with me because I'm the first weapon you saw?"

"Yes. Wait, no! I just saw that you're an amazing fighter and-"

"What if our wavelengths are in no means compatible? What then?"

"We have to find out. So if you'll just-"

"Maybe I don't trust you to hold me in weapon form. What if you drop me?"

"I promise not to drop you. Now, just hear me out-"

"You want to be my partner, yet you have no idea what my name is. Also, you have not given me a real reason to be your weapon," I chorused. Man, teasing her is so much fun.

"YOU KEEP INTERRUPTING ME BEFORE I CAN EVEN SPEAK! SHUT UP AND HEAR ME OUT!" She shouted. Hm, it seems as though I aggravated her to her absolute limits…

"Okay, I'll listen." I said sweetly as I leaned back in my seat. The blonde standing in front of me huffed and finally seemed to calm down.

"She needs to be convincing, but persuasion is not her strong point…" The girl with ash-blonde hair sighed from somewhere behind Laurel. The white-haired boy that stood beside the girl nodded in agreement to her statement.

"Yeah, she totally lost her cool."

"I can hear you guys!" Laurel snapped without facing the other two.

"So…?" I prompted. The would-be meister turned her attention back to me.

"First off: what is your name?" She asked as she regained her patience.

"I am Daisy Safaia Kaminari." I replied with a slight bow.

"Okay, I'm Laurel Blossom Kazumi, but just call me Lo. Now, what is your weapon form?"

"Uh, well…I have no clue. No one has ever wielded me before…" I said hesitantly. She only blinked.

"Okay. Transform and I'll catch you," Lo commanded, holding out her hands.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I inhaled a large breath and crouched low to the ground. I suddenly sprang into a leap, twisting my body through the air. A bright light engulfed my entire body as I finally changed to my weapon form for the first time. The light disappeared quickly, revealing my complete transformation.

**Laurel POV: **

I caught the falling weapon by its silver staff before it collided with the ground. It appears that my guess came close to what Daisy was. She was indeed a dual-bladed axe, with a sapphire colored blade that had silver edges. The staff reached a total length of five feet, sticking through the center of the axe. It narrowed to a spiked point at the end of the silver pole. The blade itself seemed to be around three feet across. A smirk spread on my face.

"Impressive. Look, we're compatible!" I said excitedly. Daisy's face appeared in the blade, like a reflection, though hers was tinted blue.

"Yeah, I guess we are," She replied with a smile of her own.

I threw the axe from my hand and allowed her to change back. In a bright flash, Daisy stood before me in her regular form. She smiled and held out her hand. I stared blankly at it for a moment before I realized what she wanted. I reached out and grasped my hand with hers.

"So, you're my weapon?" I asked. The brunette nodded in response.

"Yes, I'll be your weapon now. Just know this one thing: I am currently homeless and poor."

"Right…" I said with a sheepish grin.

Okay, she'll have to move in with me. And I'd have to earn more money to support the both of us. I turned around at the sound of a cough. Oh, yeah, Maka and Soul were still here. I waved them over and brought Daisy forward.

"Hey, guys! I have a partner now!" I yelled, pulling the scythe meister and her weapon into a hug. They pulled away, laughing with me.

"That's great! Now you can go to the DWMA with Soul and I," Maka grinned, turning to face Daisy. "Welcome to Death City, by the way. I'm Maka and this is my weapon, Soul Eater."

"Hey," Soul said, holding up a hand in greeting as he was introduced. Daisy nodded to both of them with her own greetings before looking to me again.

"Um, what now?"

"You can move in with me. That's what partners do anyways, so it's no big deal," I replied with a shrug. Daisy seemed to be happy with the news, seeing as how she practically glomped me in a huge hug.

"Yay! I finally get to go to the DWMA! And I have a new partner slash roommate, and I'll also get to see…" She trailed off abruptly.

I was confused about why she had just stopped speaking, when she Q suddenly fell against me. Apparently, she had just fallen unconscious, a small smile on her face. I supported her by having her lean against my right shoulder, my arm draped over her neck so she wouldn't fall over. She seemed exhausted, judging by the faint circles that darkened under her eyes. The girl also had a bony frame. I looked to Maka and Soul for help.

"…Can you guys help me to my house?"

**88888888 **

After a ten-minute walk from Death Buck's, the four of us finally stood in front of my house. Okay, it was more of an apartment. I live on the lower level. The entire building is tall and a grayish purple color with a few windows per floor level. I stumbled over to the violet colored door, Daisy leaning heavily on my shoulder. That was an understatement; I am practically_ dragging_ her. Maka opened the door for me while Soul helped us inside.

My place is definitely not the cleanest, but at least there aren't any roaches crawling around, just a few belongings scattered here and there. Mine is a two-bedroom, one bathroom apartment. Well, the second room is technically a study, but Daisy probably won't mind the lack of windows…maybe. The kitchen is to the left from the front door, the living room to the right. Just ahead is the hall that leads to the other rooms and bathroom. The carpet is a dark shade of beige, with the walls being a lighter shade.

There was no bed in the study-yet-so for now Daisy will have to sleep on the couch. It is actually quite comfortable, with its dark maroon cushions and matching pillows. It was large enough to fit three people. A similar love seat is located to the right of it, facing toward the kitchen. I also have a flat screen T.V.; it hangs on the wall just opposite of the couch.

With a grunt, I tossed Daisy onto the couch. She made a small sound, but curled into the cushions as she relaxed. I sighed and collapsed onto the love seat, looking over at Maka and Soul. They stood in the center of my living room, observing my apartment. I snapped my fingers, gaining their attention, and pointed to the door.

"Thanks. You may leave," I hinted, meaning that I wanted to go to sleep.

"Right. Have a good night! We'll see you both in class tomorrow!" Maka called, waving as she walked out, Soul in tow.

"Yeah, see ya," He yawned as he followed Maka out. The door shut behind them.

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head before rising to a stand and walking into the hall. I opened the door to a closet and pulled out a blanket. It was a pale purple with faint swirls as the pattern. It was a bit thin, but it would do. I returned to the living room with it, draping it over Daisy's sleeping form. She didn't stir, her body completely still. She seemed peaceful. I grinned.

"G'night, _partner_."

**88888888 **

Daisy POV:

I bolted upright from where I laid on the couch. A sudden crash from the kitchen and a loud curse had startled me from sleep. I blinked tiredly and checked the wall clock, which read 6:32. My new partner seemed to be awake, seeing as how she was cooking something to eat for breakfast. With a yawn and stretch, I climbed off the couch and wandered over to the kitchen. Lo clutched her left hand with her right, stomping her foot on the tiled floor in frustration.

"OW! Son of a-Ah!" She hissed.

"What happened?" I asked, leaning against one of the counter tops. She looked up in surprise, probably because she just realized I was there.

"I burned my finger," She began sheepishly, "but that's not the point. School starts soon, so we have to hurry. I honestly don't care, but I thought that you might want to be on time."

I nodded, then peered over her shoulder and said: "The eggs are burning."

Lo spun around with a gasp and turned off the stove, attempting to save breakfast. She failed, however, and turned to face me dejectedly. She quickly shrugged it off with a wave of her hand.

"Meh, whatever. Breakfast is overrated anyways. Go get ready; we have to leave soon. It takes a while to get up the stairs, so I've heard," She said after I stopped giggling. I nodded and went to wash my face in the bathroom.

After I completed that task, I found a new set of clothes waiting for me. I grinned and quickly tried them on, observing my reflection in the mirror. I now wore black shorts that reached mid-thigh, along with a cobalt blue shirt with a black vest I left unbuttoned. I pulled on black boots that reached to the middle of my shins and looked at the mirror again. Hm, it is a lot of black…Oh, wait! I dug in the pockets of my tattered cloak until I found a silver pendant. I dropped the cloak and fumbled with the necklace until it aligned with the center of my chest perfectly. I smiled softly at the sight of it, a silver flower with a sapphire as the centerpiece.

"Shoot! Daisy! We have to leave, NOW!" Lo shouted from the living room.

"Alright!" I yelled in response.

The two of us made a beeline for the door, grabbing our supplies as we ran outside into the city streets.

**88888888 **

Stein POV:

I leaned back in my rolling chair as I twisted the screw in my head absent-mindedly, patiently waiting for my class to start.

As usual, Maka Albarn and her partner Soul Eater arrived early, the former quietly reading a book. Her scythe, on the other hand, laid his head on his desk as he snored. Lord Death's son, Death the Kid, entered the room exactly eight minutes after the seven o'clock bell chimed, along with his two weapon partners. The Thompson sisters flanked either side of him, the three usually walked together. I could see Tsubaki sitting in her seat, but her meister appeared to be absent. This was no surprise, since Black Star usually ditched or came in late on purpose.

What I also did not see in my observation of the students were the two new ones Lord Death had informed me of. Typically, students were tested on their abilities and were placed into classes accordingly, my class being a higher level of instruction. However, these two students were completely new, and had yet to even attend one of the lower ranking classes. When I had questioned Lord Death about it, he simply told me that the meister was well qualified. She had already passed her tests, but had no weapon, so she waited to attend until she found a weapon partner. Apparently the girl had finally found a compatible partner, hence her attending my class today.

They were late.

"Alright, class is starting, so shut up or I'll dissect you!" I announced to the students. I gave a sadistic grin, satisfied that they had fallen silent so quickly.

I noticed Maka looking around the room in confusion, her book forgotten as she tried to find something. Or someone. The scythe meister hesitantly leaned in her seat to whisper urgently into her partner's ear. I sighed, pulling a scalpel from my pocket. With smooth precision, I flicked the blade. I was careful to not really harm Maka, so it only glanced her left cheek. The girl was still surprised though. She placed a gloved hand to the small, bloody cut.

"No private chit-chat after the start of the lesson," I chimed.

At that exact moment, the door collapsed, knocked off its hinges, as Black Star paraded into the room. He leapt onto my desk and struck a 'heroic' pose as he faced his peers.

"NOW THE SUN SHALL TRULY SHINE DOWN UPON THIS MISERABLE CLASS SINCE I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR, HAVE ARRIVED! BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR GOD!" He proclaimed. I promptly swatted him to the side, knocking him off balance.

"Get your feet off my desk and over to your own," I drawled, since this was an everyday routine.

The blue-haired ninja gathered his-self off the floor and retreated to his seat. I saw Tsubaki lean over and inspect his bruises, as expected of the kind-hearted weapon. I twisted the screw in my head once more until it clicked and faced the rest of the students.

"Now, for today's dissection lab…"

**88888888**

Laurel POV:

Okay, I am officially out of breath. I literally ran up a thousand steps outside, only to get lost in the many hallways of the DWMA. The school is impressive, but did it seriously have to be so damn complicated?! Anyhow, Daisy seemed to have boundless energy, she being the one to drag me across the floor.

"Please…slow…down," I gasped, trying to keep up with the determined brunette. Her big sapphire orbs met mine for a brief moment, showing determination, and probably desperation.

"We're already late as it is! We have to be there now!" Daisy whined. I rolled my eyes, but made no move to protest any further.

We turned another corner and found ourselves staring up at a sign that read 'Crescent Moon'. So this was the class…

"Are ya ready?" I asked my new partner. She gave an excited nod and grinned happily.

"Let's go!" She squealed, tugging my arm. Together, we opened the door and stepped inside.

The chattering of every student ceased immediately as soon as our presence was known. Even the teacher, a man in a stitched-up lab coat with a giant screw in his head, stopped lecturing. I looked around nervously, feeling all of the intense stares. I heard a soft cough and peered up to see Maka and Soul waving at me from the third row of desks. I grinned broadly and waved back, feeling relieved to see familiar faces. I turned to check on Daisy, only to find her to seem unresponsive. She stared openly, probably daydreaming or something, seeing as how her sharp eyes were currently unfocused.

"Well, it seems that the two new students have finally arrived," The teacher said, casting his attention over to us. "I'm Professor Stein, your teacher. Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?"

I immediately straightened up, facing the rest of the class, nudging Daisy to do the same.

"I am Laurel Blossom Kazumi, but don't ever call me that. I'd rather be referred to as Lo," I stated, keeping my tone firm and clear.

"And I'm her weapon partner, Daisy Safaia Kaminari. I don't really have a nickname, so Daisy is fine," Daisy said after I made my introduction. Her voice sounded softer than mine did, a bit higher too.

"HOW DARE YOU BOTH GAIN MORE ATTENTION THAN THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" A smaller boy with spiky blue hair yelled.

He stood on his desk, pointing an accusing finger at us. A tall girl with her long, black hair tied into a ponytail tried to calm him down. I easily recognized them both as Black Star and Tsubaki, two of Maka's friends that usually came to Deathbucks. Now where was-oh, there he is. Death the Kid, my sworn enemy, and his weapons, Liz and Patty, sat in the same row as the other four, but a few seats away. I narrowed my eyes into green slits. He wasn't a bad guy; I just couldn't stand him. I also know for a fact that he hates me too, I can just sense it. I suppose you could say that we are rivals. Wait, does that make Black Star my rival too, since he and Kid are rivals? How was this supposed to work?

"Okay, settle down. Lo, Daisy, find some empty seats so we may resume the lesson," Stein told us impatiently. The two of us quickly made our way to the empty seats in the very back.

Daisy POV:

I know that Lo was trying to talk to me, but I tuned her out. I haven't even been paying attention to the teacher, who was now dissecting a rare bird. No, I was discreetly observing the boy a few rows down. He had ink black hair with three white horizontal stripes on the left side of his head. He wore a formal black suit with a skull ornament serving as a tie. But the thing that caught my attention was the color of his eyes: two shades of gold. They were hauntingly familiar, and my stomach seemed to do back flips. It just had to be the boy from all those years ago, the one that saved my life and promised that we would meet again.

**Chapter two is done at last! Okay, the whole romance part of the story will begin somewhat slowly, since falling in love is pretty complicated. Also, it will start off one-sided. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Reviews make me happy!**


	4. First Day, part 2

**AN: I'm happy with how this story is moving so far! Thank you all for the lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs, Laurel being an exception, whom is owned by jasminepetals12. **

**Daisy POV: **

After a bell chimed, the whole class filed out of the door, on their way to the cafeteria. The only people that remained were me, Lo, Maka, Soul, that boy Black Star and his weapon. There was also a scrawny pink-haired…person, and the golden-eyed boy accompanied by his two weapons. The professor left a while ago, saying something about needing to smoke.

"Hey! Lo, Daisy! Wanna join us for lunch?" Maka asked as she approached us.

"You know I do!" Lo replied.

"You were supposed to meet us outside the building this morning," Soul complained, shooting my unconcerned meister a glare. Lo shrugged.

"We tried to get here on time, but those stairs are something else!" She cried in exasperation. "Anyways," Lo continued, gesturing to me, "This is Daisy, my new weapon partner. Daisy, you remember Soul and Maka," Lo said as she began introductions. Maka smiled.

"Nice to see you again!" She greeted politely, while Soul gave me a two-fingered salute.

"That's Black Star and Tsubaki," Lo said, pointing to the blue-haired boy and his weapon.

"It is an honor for you to bask in my godly presence!" Black Star boasted loudly.

"Welcome to the DWMA!" Tsubaki said to me, smiling cheerfully.

"This is Crona, my personal favorite," Lo informed as she slung an arm around the student.

"H-Hi…." Crona mumbled, gazing at me wearily. It took me a moment to realize that Crona was soft spoken and timid.

"Last, but least," Lo said, looking over at the remaining three whose names I had yet to know, "this is Death the Kid and his weapon partners, Liz and Patty." She finished with a scowl.

"HELLO!" Patty shouted, waving wildly. Her much calmer older sister greeted me at a more normal voice level with a warm smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I think you'll fit in just fine, granted you can tolerate the eccentricity that runs in our group," Kid greeted with a genuine smile. My heart skipped a beat, my throat withering as I lost myself in the blazing suns he calls eyes.

"I-It's nice to meet you all!" I replied once I found my voice.

I was now positive that Kid is the boy from eight years ago, but he didn't seem to remember. I locked my gaze onto his golden eyes, but saw no genuine hint of recognition. Could it be that our past meeting held less meaning to him than it did to me? Or was I just forgotten? I felt happy to finally see him again, but what was the point if he didn't recognize me?

"Daisy."

Lo's voice snapped me from my thoughts. I realized that everyone was staring at me in concern, worried about my lapse in conversation. I flushed under all the attention, not used to having so many pairs of eyes trained on me.

"Wh-What?" I stammered. Lo sighed, obviously impatient.

"It's lunch, I'm starving, and you are on cloud nine," She growled. I ducked my head in embarrassment. How did I forget about lunch?

"I'm sorry. Let's go," I apologized, tugging on my meister's arm. She happily complied and followed me out the door, the others tagging along behind us.

My heart skipped a beat for a second time when I realized that I'd be sitting at the same table with Lo's friends, including Kid. Why I felt so nervous around him, I didn't know. What I do know, is that I had to do my best in class, and that would be hard if I kept daydreaming all day. Fighting the red that is surely staining my face, I quickly led the group down the hall to the cafeteria.

**Laurel POV: **

Okay, I just became her partner, but I could already tell that something was bugging Daisy. She kept her eyes cast downward, fiddling her thumbs as she chewed on her lower lip. The dark haired girl avoided conversation, and when she did participate, her answers were vague and random. My friends were concerned, it was in their nature, but since none of us knew Daisy on a personal level, it was hard to tell if this was her normal behavior.

I wasn't as good as Maka or Kid when it came to sensing soul wavelengths, but I could still read Daisy well enough. Her soul was distant and confused, maybe even disappointed. It's hard to tell, since I'm not exactly one to deal with emotions. Though, from what I do know, Daisy is upset and is trying to hide it.

"Daisy, I made a giraffe out of my napkins!" Patty giggled, holding her creation up to Daisy's unfocused sapphire orbs.

"That's nice," Daisy murmured, keeping her gaze locked onto her hands.

"I'm gonna eat your food, cow!" Raganrok screeched as he made a sudden appearance from Crona's back.

"Yeah, okay," Daisy replied absent-mindedly. Ragnarok took advantage of her response and promptly devoured her entire tray. Crona tried to scold the demon sword, only for Ragnarok to disappear again.

"Daisy, I just robbed a bank while wearing a bikini and decided to retire as a prostitute after I lost my ticket to a hobo!" I said loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear. We all leaned forward, waiting to hear how she responded.

"Yeah, that's cool, Lo," Daisy muttered. The whole table fell silent, staring at her in disbelief.

Okay, that just proves that she paid no attention to a single thing anyone has said to her all lunch period. I honestly have no clue on how to deal with her, but hopefully after the day is over, she can talk to me about it. If she trusts me enough, that is. Daisy just seems like the type of girl that would close herself to others if she didn't feel like talking about her problems. Normally, I would be okay with it, but since we have to work together on assignments, we can't afford to keep secrets from each other. This means I also have to share my innermost secrets…crap.

**Maka POV: **

Lunch passed by uneventfully, minus Black Star announcing to the entire cafeteria that Laurel lost her ticket to a hobo. This resulted in him receiving a kick to the head by the furious blonde. I laughed along with the others at the scene. I noticed that Tsubaki didn't laugh, which was understandable since I knew that she cared deeply for her meister, though she won't let on _how_ deeply. Daisy was another exception, since she didn't seem to be paying attention to her surroundings. I stopped giggling when Crona innocently asked:

"Maka, what ticket did Laurel lose to a hobo?"

This caused a brief pause, before everyone burst out laughing again. At my expense, since I had to be the one to explain. Luckily for me, Patty came up with an answer, which unfortunately for Crona was the truth. After hearing the normally bubbly blonde's explanation, Crona paled and started hyperventilating. I caught words like 'I can't deal with this' or 'Laurel shouldn't have been alone with a filthy stranger'. Black Star and Soul guffawed loudly at his reaction, so like the good friend I am, I defended Crona in the best way I could.

"DOUBLE MAKA-CHOP!"

Needless to say, both boys were out cold until the end of lunch.

**88888888 **

The rest of the school day concludes with physical education taught by Sid. Our class split into two groups, boys and girls, as we headed to the locker rooms to change. The uniforms the girls change into consist of small, tight-fitting shorts and a tank top, while the boys wore longer shorts or sweatpants with a T-shirt. I wasn't too happy about the uniform, but it was easier to move around in. I had just finished changing when I saw Laurel again.

"Hey, Lo!" I called with a wave. She smiled and walked over to me.

"Hey, Maka. So," She said, gesturing to her attire, "are these really shorts, or did some sick pervert think it would be fun to watch the girls work out in their underwear?"

"No," I laughed, "This is really the uniform!"

At that moment, Sid called for everyone to finish getting dressed so that physical education could start. I walked with the rest of the female students out into the field, where the male students were already waiting.

"When I was alive, I usually went straight to the point. I never liked lengthy explanations, but that's the man I was," Sid began, gaining the attention of the class. "So today, you all are going to run ten laps around the school. When you finish, you are free to use the locker room showers as you wait for the class to end."

The students in class let out a collective groan, before reluctantly starting the assignment. I paced myself, moving at a light jog to conserve most of my energy. I didn't want to tire myself out before the tenth lap, like Soul and Black Star usually did. Speaking of which, I caught sight of the two of them, racing neck in neck, several yards in front of me. They seemed to gain speed as they disappeared around a corner.

"Those idiots," I sighed. A light panting sounded from beside me, and I turned to see Laurel struggling.

"I…hate…running!" She puffed. I chuckled.

"Well, to be a good meister, you have to stay fit! Don't give up now; it's only the second lap!" I encouraged.

"Yeah, okay," Lo mumbled as she fought to keep up with my pace. The red-streaked blonde haired girl lacked motivation, I noticed, so I decided to motivate her myself.

"Say, Daisy is already on her third lap. She's even keeping up with Tsubaki," I pointed out. It was true, the new weapon was even pulling ahead of Tsubaki. She must have a lot of stamina to be able to run at her current pace.

"I suppose…"

That didn't work. I was about to give up, when I saw Kid not too far ahead. I pushed my speed to a higher level and caught up to him quickly.

"Kid!" I huffed. He turned to me with a confused expression.

"Maka? What is it?"

"Can you please motivate Lo to keep running? I don't want her to fail physical education on her first day," I explained. I figured since they had something close to a rivalry, that Lo would immediately do her best to outshine Kid. She is a competitive person, after all.

"I'll see what I can do," Kid promised reluctantly.

**Laurel POV: **

I can't breathe! My legs are going numb, and my lungs feel as if they are going to burst! Damn the dumbass that created physical education at this school! Oh, wait, that would mean that I think that Lord Death is a dumbass. Still…I DON'T CARE! HE HAS NO RIGHT TO MAKE ME SUFFER THIS WAY! IF HE WANTS TO TAKE MY SOUL, HE SHOULD DO IT NOW TO END MY PAIN!

My breath came out in labored pants as I continued to run, inwardly cursing every person that came to mind. Maka ditched me to catch up with Kid, since I was too slow I guess. I also saw that Daisy ran her laps with ease, quickly catching up to Patty on her fourth lap. Just ahead of her were Soul and Black Star, the two already on their fifth laps and still going strong. I know that Liz is just behind me, since I can hear her complaining about her perfect pedicure going to waste. Crona and Tsubaki are also far ahead, nearing their fourth laps as well. Meanwhile, I was stuck trying to catch up on my third.

"Kazumi."

I looked beside me to see that Kid had pulled back, jogging at my slow pace. I scowled.

"What do you want?" I huffed. He smirked.

" Just letting you know that this is yet another item on the list of things that I do better at than you," The golden-eyed boy replied smugly.

Okay, that did it.

"If you think I'm going to let you beat me at something as stupid as running, then you got another thing coming, Shinigami Brat!" I roared.

Before I knew it, the two of us were charging down the track past the rest of the students ahead of us. We even bolted past Soul and Black Star, who then redoubled their efforts in order to catch up to us. I didn't even notice Daisy as we passed her by, all that mattered was beating Kid. My lungs screamed for air, but I was blinded by my competitive streak, and continued to try to outrun the shinigami boy beside me.

I noticed that he stopped abruptly, but I didn't have a chance to slow down before I crashed into the wall of the school building. I righted myself and glared at Kid with a passion.

"What the hell, Kid?!" I growled. He shrugged.

"I finished my ten laps, so I didn't need to run any more. Besides, you're done too. I recommend taking a shower before the grass stains set in," The stripe-haired boy explained. I glanced down at my clothes and saw the tints of green from when I fell moments ago.

"…Whatever," I mumbled as I stomped towards the locker rooms.

**88888888 **

**Daisy POV: **

I finished my ten laps faster than I had expected, though my mind was elsewhere. Perhaps since I was lost in my mind, sorting out my thoughts about Kid, I had failed to notice everything that occurred around me. I wonder what else I missed…

Well, now that I had regained my focus, the pain and exhaustion had finally caught up to me. I winced as I walked, feeling the soreness in the muscles of my legs and sides. My throat was also dry, probably from my rough breathing while running. I bet I smell worse than a pile of rotten fish, too. Maybe I should shower.

I entered the girls' locker room and headed towards the bathing area immediately. I realized that it was open bathing, seeing as how all the girls had gathered there. They were all talking casually as they washed their hair, soaped their bodies…it was quite odd. I felt a bit uncomfortable, and a few girls must have realized this since they glanced my way.

"Hey, you're that new girl in class. Daisy, right?" A girl with pink hair pointed out. I recognized her from the class I attended with Lo earlier this morning. I nodded shyly, not feeling comfortable conversing with someone that had soapsuds barely concealing certain parts of their body.

"I'm Kim, and this is my weapon partner Jackie," She said as she gestured to the brown-haired girl bathing beside her. Jackie waved with a silent 'hello'.

"Nice to, uh, meet you both," I mumbled, keeping my eyes glued to the tile floor.

"You know, we're all girls here, so it's okay to bathe together," Jackie told me. I bowed my head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, okay."

I hurriedly undressed and stepped into the running water, lathering soap all over my body. I rinsed my hair thoroughly and tried to ignore the conversations of gossip I heard around me. Kim and Jackie continued to talk with me, though I made sure to keep direct eye contact to avoid looking at anything else. Showering with other people is new to me, after all.

At some point, Laurel joined us, complaining that Kid had pissed her off moments before. She was covered in dirt and bruises, so I guessed that she fell at some point.

"So…you don't like Kid?" I asked hesitantly. Lo glanced at me, then continued to wash her blonde hair.

"Well, I don't hate him, but I don't necessarily like him either. I suppose I tolerate him-most of the time," The blonde grumbled.

I blinked in surprise; I didn't think it possible to _not_ like Kid. From the conversations that I have been hearing, many guys were appealing in the eyes of various girls, Kid being one of them. I don't know why, but I felt relieved when I realized that Laurel held no romantic feelings toward Kid whatsoever. It still felt weird knowing that other girls that like him.

Maybe I developed a childish crush on him all those years ago, and just refused to let go. He did save my soul from a Pre-Kishin, so maybe I had lingering feelings of appreciation, maybe even admiration. But I seriously doubt that I liked him in a romantic way. Even if I did, there were still much more attractive girls that he could choose to be with; ones that know him better and vice-versa. Not to mention the two older girls that flanked his sides wherever he went. I wouldn't be surprised if Kid was dating one of them, or even both of them to conserve symmetry-I heard of his OCD from Lo, who complained that it was his most obnoxious tendency.

For some reason, after this inner conflict, I felt more depressed. I have no idea why I felt so bad denying that I wanted something so far out of reach.

**Laurel POV: **

I talked a bit with Kim and Jackie as we dried ourselves off with towels. I had no problem with this, since I'm not self-conscious or anything. Daisy was in on the conversation, too, until she went silent. Dammit, not again. She had retreated into her mind, thinking about Death-knows-what. Apparently, it had been a depressing thought, since the dark-haired weapon pouted slightly as she pulled on her clothes. I frowned as I observed her behavior.

Okay, I definitely have to talk to her about her mood swings later.

"WHOA!" Someone screamed.

"Black Star!" A girl shrieked.

I sighed, already knowing-thanks to a talk with Maka-that the so-called assassin liked to sneak into the locker room to watch naked girls bathe. Soul occasionally went with him, though from what I heard, the albino wasn't here this time.

There was a loud crash, so I assumed that a girl had finally tossed him out. Man, what a pervert!

**I'll stop there for now. So yeah, Daisy is troubled, and yeah, Black Star snuck into the girls' bathing area. More humor and confused teens next chapter! Review!**


End file.
